Who are you
by gracemarie4ever
Summary: Nina and Fabian take the Anubis house to Bahamas Jerome runs into an old friend but what is she up to and what does she know? Plus what does she want with Nina Martin and whos that dark figure she talks to?read and find out. Fabina, JeromexOC, AlfiexAmber
1. Chapter 1

The entire house sat in the living room talking about the prom.

"Have any of you seen Nina?" Fabian looked around.

"Can't wait to see your girlfriend?" Jerome mocked.

"Girlfriend?" Joy questioned under her breath.

"I'm here, sorry some girls wanted to talk."

"So how was the kiss?" Amber asked bluntly.

Nina immediately started blushing.

Patricia and Mara began to laugh. Joy looked at Nina with devil eyes.

"You guys are home! Nina, Fabian, I got you a present for winning home coming." Trudy gave them a thick envelope.

"Open it." Fabian told Nina. Inside held 9 tickets to the Bahamas.

"One for me, one for you," Nina handed one to Fabian. "One for Amber, one for Patricia, One for Joy, One for Mara, one for Jerome, one for Alfie, and one for Mick." Nina handed each ticket to them.

"We're going to the Bahamas!" Alfie sang.

"We better go pack!" Amber dragged Nina off, Patricia, Joy, and Mara went to their rooms as well.

"Are you excited?" Mick asked Fabian.

"Of course, a vacation with my friends." Fabian smiled.

"Quite the bull shit, I know you're excited because you get to see Nina in a bikini." Mick grinned.

"Only I get to think of Nina wearing a bikini." Fabian made clear then wondered to his room.

"You can say that, but it's not going to stop any of us." Mick pointed out once he was out of hearing range.

**Nina and Amber**

"I don't know what to pack?" Nina laughed.

"Bikini, short shorts, tank tops, t-shirts, and you can't forget your flip flops." Amber couched.

There was a silence.

"So are you nervous?" Amber broke it.

"Nervous about what?"

"Fabian is going to see you in a bikini, duh." Amber sighed.

"Oh, I haven't thought of that." Nina slumped over.

"I'm sure he'll love it." Amber and Nina burst out in laughter.

**With Joy and Patricia…**

"I'm so happy your back!" Patricia exclaimed.

"I'm not." Joy sighed.

"What, why?"

"Nina took my Fabs."

"For the record you guys were never actually going out."

"Well I'm going to win him over." Joy said cheerfully.

'I love Joy, but Nina is a good friend of mine.' Patricia argued in her head. She couldn't let Joy do this, but she couldn't tell Joy not too either.

"Are you in?" Joy asked.

"I think I better stay out of this." Patricia said, loading her shirts into the suitcase.

"Suite yourself." Joy sang as she zipped her suitcase up.

Mick and Fabian

"I spy with my little eye a cherry with a nose, two eyes, and a mouth." Mick taunted.

"Shut up Mick."

"Come on, I can't wait. I get to see Mara AND Amber in a bikini." Mick held a devilish grin.

"Pervert," Fabian rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get some sleep; we have to be up early tomorrow." Fabian zipped up his luggage and dropped it on the ground next to his bed.

"Night." Mick said before Fabian fell.

6AM the next morning at the airport

"Patricia, it's amazing, I get to sit in the same row as Fabian, that's when I'll make my move." Joy exclaimed.

"But there will be some sitting between you both." Patricia pointed out.

"Then I'll just ask them to move, now hurry up and get a move on, we have to board." Joy pushed her best friend on the plane.

Joy sat in her seat, Fabian was already seated.

"Excuse me, Joy?" Nina asked.

"Sorry Nina, I can't change seats with you to sit next to Fabs."

"No, it's just that my seat is right there, I'm already sitting next to Fabian." Nina pointed to the empty spot between Joy and Fabian.

"Oh…um…okay." Joy stood hesitantly and let Nina in.

'Great, 16 hours of Fabina.' Joy thought.

"You are an amazing kisser." Fabian and Nina talked at a whisper, but Joy made sure to keep her ears wide open.

"You pretty amazing yourself." Nina blushed before Fabian kissed her and they began snogging for the next 6 hours, only coming up for a breath of air every ten minutes.

"Get a room." Joy groaned.

"What Joy?" Nina asked. Joy couldn't tell if she actually didn't hear her or just being a bitch.

"I said I want to sleep in an actual room." Joy smiled.

"Oh, well we only have about 10 minutes before landing, I'm sure it won't be long until we get to pass out in a room." Nina encouraged.

30 Minutes later.

"Boys in this room!" Jerome called.

"Girls in this room!" Amber called.

The girls were all unpacking when Fabian knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Joy sang. "Fabs! It's so nice to see you."

"Hello Joy, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk."

"I would love t-" Joy was stopped short.

"Nina." Fabian cut off.

"I would love too." Nina blushed.

"Great." Fabian and Nina's fingers intertwined.

"Don't you have to help unpack?" Nina asked.

"No, the guys already hit the beach. They won't be back till 3… in the morning." The couple laughed.

They walked silently for an hour with Nina's head resting on Fabians shoulder.

"Well goodnight Nina." Fabian said in the hallway between the two rooms.

"Goodnight." Nina and Fabian kissed and it immediately deepened. Nina slipped her hand in Fabians jacket pocket and felt something. She pulled it out, blushed, and held it in front of Fabians face.

'Jerome' Fabian thought while looking at the condom.

"You came prepared." Nina kissed Fabian passionately.

Without looking Fabian unlocked the boys room door. Nina fell back first onto the bed still kissing Fabian.

"I guess the walk went well?" Alfie laughed. The couple looked over. Mick, Alfie, and Jerome sat on the bed next to them.

"I'll see you tomorrow Fabian." Nina pushed her boyfriend off of her and she ran out of the room.

"I was so close, why are you here?" Fabian yelled.

"Shark warning, and call before it happens so we can leave." Mick explained in laughter.

Nina unlocked her door and slammed it shut. She blew a sigh and slid down the door.

"What's wrong Nina?" Amber asked.

"You're as red as a dodge ball." Mara pointed out.

"I was so close!" Nina grunted.

"So close to what?' Joy questioned.

"So I was kissing Fabian in the hall, and I reached in his pocket and pulled out a condom. I smiled and blushed and began to kiss him more, than he unlocked the door to the boy's room and we fell on one of the beds. Next thing I know, Mick, Alfie, and Jerome are on the bed next to us having the time of their lives."

"Well you should have known the boys were in there." Joy snorted.

"They weren't supposed to be back till the 3am, but they came back 12 hours early."

"Maybe you guys should just keep your hands to yourself for the rest of the trip?" Joy suggested.

"As if, they're being coupley." Amber smiled.

"It's sweet." Mara added.

"It's disturbing." Patricia added.

"Your just jelly cause you're not dating anyone." Amber taunted.

"Please I could care less about that." Patricia lied.

"Do you guys hear that?" Mara asked. They all paused and heard the faint sound of singing.

They all exited the room, the boys leaving too.

"Do you guys?" Alfie asked.

"yeah."

"For goodness sake," Jerome stormed down the hall. They followed the raging blonde to the performance lounge were they found a girl singing. She had red hair like Patricia, perfect cheekbones, a kind of small nose, but other than that she was pretty.

Jerome rubbed his face as they listened to her finishing her last song. He seemed to be shocked to see her.

**he's got her wrapped around his finger**  
><strong>cause he knows that she'll never leave<strong>  
><strong>She's left to wonder if he see's her<strong>  
><strong>when she cries herself to sleep<strong>

**He said don't be scared, cause baby I will be there**  
><strong>you know I'll never let you fall<strong>  
><strong>he said baby I care, and no it ain't fair<strong>  
><strong>cause he never even bothered to call<strong>

**I gave up everything for you**  
><strong>thought everything you said was true<strong>  
><strong>and I wish you could see<strong>  
><strong>all the things we could be<strong>  
><strong>baby all I wanna know is<strong>  
><strong>why don't you love me?<strong>

**she wanted someone she could care for**  
><strong>to tell all her secrets to<strong>  
><strong>she didn't realize she fell for<strong>  
><strong>a boy she never knew<strong>

**He said don't be scared, cause baby I will be there**  
><strong>then why did he let me fall<strong>  
><strong>he said baby I care, and no it ain't fair<strong>  
><strong>but he never even bothered to call<strong>

**I gave up everything for you**  
><strong>thought everything you said was true<strong>  
><strong>and I wish you could see<strong>  
><strong>all the things we could be<strong>  
><strong>baby all I wanna know is<strong>  
><strong>why don't you love me?<strong>

**am I not old enough**  
><strong>or maybe not bold enough<strong>  
><strong>but I cannot hold enough regret<strong>  
><strong>for the things that I said<strong>

**I gave up everything for you**  
><strong>thought everything you said was true<strong>  
><strong>and I wish you could see<strong>  
><strong>all the things we could be<strong>  
><strong>baby all I wanna know is<strong>  
><strong>why don't you love me?<strong>

The lounge clapped. Once the girl saw Jerome her eyes widened, but just rolled them and walked off the stage.

"Samantha, please." Jerome followed her, we stayed close behind to listen, but out of sight.

"What are you doing back her Jerome?" She said shyly.

"My school house is on vacation, what are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember, I moved here, for you?" The one known as Samantha whimpered.

"I didn't want to move away, it wasn't my decision, it was my fathers. It was 3 years ago, we were 14! You cannot hold that against me."

"You told me you loved me and that you would always be there and never leave. Obviously you were just saying random shit."

"Samantha, I loved you. When I moved I couldn't, I wouldn't stop thinking about you."

"That's the keyword, loved. I LOVED you Jerome. Things change I guess." Samantha turned to walk away, but Jerome grabbed her hand and pulled her in for the kill. Her intertwined their fingers as they kissed.

"Way to go buddy." Alfie scoffed.

"What the bloody hell?" Jerome turned around.

"So, are you going to introduce us?" Nina giggled.

"Umm, this is Samantha. Samantha this is my school house, that's Alfie, Patricia, Nina, Fabian, Joy, Amber, Mick, and Mara." Jerome went down the line.

"It's nice to meet you." Samantha smiled

"So how exactly did you two meet?" Fabian asked.

"I think we should go back to the lounge." Jerome led the way.

"I have to go back up, you can tell them." Samantha walked back on stage.

"So tell us!" Amber exclaimed.

"Well I didn't always live in England, when I was 10 I moved here, than back when I was 14. I met Samantha when I moved here, she was my neighbor. We hung out all the time, she was my best friend, and we began dating when we were 12. We were the perfect couple, we never fought, always got along, were always happy, when I was 14 my dad moved me back to England, I didn't even have time to tell her." Jerome explained.

"That's so romantic." Amber whined and looked at Alfie with googly eyes.

"I'm not moving over night, then coming back 3 years later." Alfie stated.

"Fine." Amber whined.

"Okay, I'm back." Samantha came back after 10 minutes of performing.

"That was fantastic!" Someone said before Jerome.

"Thanks!" Samantha hugged the guy that said that.

"This is Matt, a friend, Matt, this is Jerome, my…" Samantha thought.

"Friend." Jerome finished, he stood up and shook the guys hand.

"Right, friend." Samantha sounded disappointed.

"What do you think about this chick?" Mara whispered to Patricia.

"I don't like her." Patricia groaned.

"Give it time; you'll begin to like her. She's an amazing singer, I do think she is acting a little odd though. I mean if Mick ran off for 3 years I surely wouldn't forgive him that easily." Mara said.

"Same with Fabian," Nina joined in. "Even if we just started dating, I still wouldn't."

"Maybe she's up to something?" Amber suggested as we watch Samantha laugh and sneakily touch Jerome's arm.

"That's what my gut says." Patricia agreed.

"Or maybe you're jealous because she's pretty?" Mick butt in laughing.

"No way." Joy objected.

"Listen, I have to go, maybe I'll see you around?" Samantha said.

"Maybe we can catch up later over coffee, yeah?" Jerome suggested.

"Okay." Samantha nodded and walked away with Matt.

"Way to go buddy." Alfie patted his best friend on the back.

"You got quite the girl there, pretty, talented, but not even enough to compete with my girl." Mick put his arm around Mara.

"Aw, boo." Mara said before pecking his cheek.

~xXxXxXxXxXxXx~

"Does he know?" The voice said to Samantha.

"No sir, they don't know anything."

"What do you know?"

"That one of the girls he was with, the one known as Nina Martin has the eye of Horus. She is the chosen one. She knows where the cup is, she has the answers." Samantha told it.

"Good, get close to them, get to know everything. Do whatever it takes."

"Yes sir."

"And Samantha?"

"Yes sir?"

"Keep it with you." Then the black figure vanished.

"Of course sir." She said holding tightly onto her talisman known as the 'evil eye' she then tucked it into her shirt so it would do no harm without her command.


	2. Chapter 2

**Samantha's POV**

I walked through the halls of the hotel. When two of Jerome's friends cut me off.

"Hey Samantha." One of them said cheerfully.

"Patricia and Joy right?" I asked.

"Yeah," Joy smiled though I could see right through it. "So we need you to come with us, it's an Anubis thing."

The two girls linked their arms in both sides of me and they led me off to a room. I would have fought, but they might have thought the something was up.

Inside the room a girl with a dark cloak and hood sat in the middle. I noticed Jerome and his two friends Alfie and Fabian leaning on one of the beds.

"What's going on Jerome?" I asked him.

He didn't answer, instead he looked down at his feet as if we were two strangers in a market place.

Patricia pushed me down. I held onto the Evil Eye knowing it wanted to do something, but I had to wait and see what they want.

"What do you know of the eye of Horus?" The one with the cloak asked. Jerome looked up to see my reaction.

"It's Egyptian, right?" I asked.

"Correct." She laughed.

"That's all I know." I lied. The eye of Horus knew I was lying, it lit up under her cloak and the room began to shake.

"You're lying, you know more, much more!" Her voice became dark.

I had to do something, I let go of the Evil Eye. I knew that it could do more than just kill. I knew it could persuade people, I knew it can do worse too, I was hoping that if I let it go and do what it wants to do that it would let them live and just make them stop questioning me.

I was correct. The Evil Eye made a bright flash, so bright I could almost feel my eyes burn to a crisp, then it vanished, Jerome, Fabian, Alfie, the woman in the cloak, Patricia, and Joy were out cold, still alive, but out. I quickly tucked the cold chain into my shirt and ran out of the room.

I hid in my own room the rest of the day, that's when I heard a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked, standing in front of my door.

"It's Jerome." I heard from the other side.

"What do you want?"

"Aren't we going for coffee?" I looked through the peep hole, it was him.

I slowly opened the door. He had a smile, that must have been a good sign.

"I can't today, I have to volunteer. You and your friends can help."

"I don't think so, some of them might though." Jerome said, we walked back to his rooms. Hesitantly I walked in after him.

"Nina, Fabian, do you guys want to volunteer with Samantha?" Jerome asked.

"Sure, what for?" Nina asked, maybe she didn't remember anything.

"Tutoring," I responded.

"Yeah, we'd love too." Mara nodded.

"Well I'm leaving now, so if you guys want to."

Fabian and Nina stood and followed me out.

Everything was going well till Nina tried to talk to me.

Nina squeezed between Mara and I to talk to us. I felt a pain in my chest; I stopped and grabbed the Eye through my shirt.

"What's wrong?" Fabian grabbed my hand. He felt the pain too and immediately let go.

"Is the Evil Eye turning against you?" I heard Nina say.

"What are you talking about?"

"You think that one flash and my memory of last night would just vanish?" Nina snapped.

"Everyone else's did, but I guess the Eye of Horus doesn't aloud dark magic near you. Does it chosen one?" I snickered.

"What do you know and why the hell are you doing this?" Nina shouted.

"I think you should be worrying about something or someone else right now." I nodded to Fabian who was holding his chest on the ground.

"What are you doing to him? Stop it right now!" Nina helped Fabian up.

"I can't." I snickered again.

"Why, you caused this." Fabian managed to say.

"No, the Evil Eye caused this, it has a mind of it's own."

"Why did it hurt him?" Nina was on the verge of tears thinking that Fabian was going to die.

"It felt threatened, don't worry though." I said.

"Why shouldn't I be worried?" Nina said mad now.

"Because he isn't going to die. The Evil Eye isn't all bad, it can do much more than kill. How else do you think Jerome, Amber, Patricia, Joy, Fabian, and Alfie don't remember last night?"

"So the Evil Eye isn't evil?" Nina asked.

"Oh it's evil, just not completely." I informed, now, if you ever want your poor Fabian to get better than I suggest no one ever hears about this, EVER!" I grinned.

Nina and Fabian looked at each other and thought, it took them a while. But they soon agreed to keep it to themselves.

"Who knows, maybe we'll get along and we can help you communicate with the Eye of Horus." I turned around and began walking.

"We, who's we?" Nina yelled after me. A grin painted on my face all the way out of the hotel.

**Sorry it's short, I had to leave it at that for dramatic effect. So here are some questions to think about…**

**What is Nina and Fabian going to do?**

**What is up with Samantha and the Evil Eye?**

**Who is we?**

**Will anyone else ever find out about the true Samantha?**


	3. Chapter 3

Samantha's POV

I loved feeling power, especially against the chosen one, the person who has more power than she knows.

"Is our plan working?" The voice came.

"Yes sir."

"What happened the other night, I was watching, but everything went blank and you were gone?"

"Yes, they were on to me, about the Evil Eye and what I know about The Eye of Horus, when I told them I didn't know anything the Eye of Horus freaked out and the Evil Eye made them forget."

"So no one knows about the Evil Eye?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?" My house began to rumble a little.

"Two of them know, but they won't be telling anyone."

"Who are these two and why won't they be telling anyone?"

"It's the chosen one and her little boyfriend," The house shook even more. I could tell he was getting angry. "You don't need to worry, if the chosen one wants her boyfriend to get any better than they'll be keeping it to themselves." I grinned.

"You used the Eye in front of them!"

"No, when Nina got close to me the Eye began to act up, Fabian grabbed my hand and some of the pain transferred to him. The Evil Eye has a mind of its own. I don't know how to stop it. It still causes pain or works when it's in my shirt too."

"I need the Eye of Horus soon before time is up."

"How do you presume I do that, I'm weak against the chosen."

"Not for long."

"What does that mean?"

"I want my Eye of Horus back from those wretched teens and I will do whatever it takes to get it back. I the God Anubis give you my power!" Black smoke flowed into my mouth and a sharp pain went into my heart and through my veins.

"You now have my power, use it wisely." Then his voice disappeared.

I quickly ran from my house to get to the library.

I noticed Jerome and his friends walking my way. I had no idea what I was to do so I just thought, maybe if I thought of an escape then I would be fine.

"Anubis always disappears, maybe I can too." I thought aloud, I tried it. Just before Jerome rounded the corner I turned into black smoke.

"What the hell?" Alfie questioned.

"Damn pollution." Jerome tried to wave me away, but it didn't work.

"Let's get out of here, yeah?" Alfie suggested. Jerome and him scurried off.

"That was close." I sighed and went back to normal.

"Did you say something?" Someone asked.

"Nina Martin, back for more?" I turned around.

"I want to know why you're doing this. After the stories Jerome told us you seemed so sweet, let alone not evil."

"You want to know what happened? Jerome left and I had no one. The God Anubis found me and I became his side-kick if you will. He gave me the eye and now he wants it back." I explained.

"Wants what back?" Nina asked.

"His Eye of Horus, he wants it back."

"Why?"

"Do you think he would tell me, power I guess? If the Eye of Horus and the Evil Eye are joined then whoever beholds them will become the strongest person in the Egyptian world."

"And you're okay with this?"

"Of course not, but he's given me a home, food, everything I've needed."

"I think I might have a proposition for you." Nina grinned and crossed her arms.

"I'm listening." I grinned back.


	4. Chapter 4

Samantha's POV

"What do you have in mine?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"First we need to do something." Nina grinned back.

"What?" My grin whipped away.

"You need to tell." Nina's grin left too.

"I can't." I objected.

"You have too for this plan to work." Nina informed.

"Well maybe I don't want the plan to work, of course I won't know if I do or not unless I know what this proposition of yours is."

"Come help us get rid of Anubis." Nina's grin reappeared.

"I'm in, but I don't think these guys are going to like it." I sighed as I followed Nina walk to their room.

Fabian was lying on the bed next to him was Patricia and Amber. Alfie was watching the game. Jerome was leaning on the window not giving a fuck like usual while drinking coffee.

"What are you doing here?" Fabian managed to scoff at me.

"Don't struggle, it'll only get worse. If you take it easy the pain will ease up in a few hours." I told him.

"Are you some sort of nurse?" Patricia asked.

"Not exactly," I shook my head. "I have something you guys would be interested in hearing." I fidgeted with my fingers nervously.

"What is it?" Alfie turned off the TV and everyone looked at me.

"Okay maybe it'll be easier to show you." I began unbuttoning my shirt.

"It's okay, we don't need to see." Amber covered her eyes.

"No, I have and undershirt on." I said. Amber nodded saying to proceed. Once all the buttons unclasped I took a deep breath then slowly opened the shirt.

I saw everyone's eyes go wide.

"Before you say anything, there's more," I stopped everyone from speaking. "I've been trying to steal the Eye of Horus." I sighed.

"Why?" Fabian managed to ask again.

"For god Anubis, he says it's his and he won't rest till he gets it."

"You work for the God Anubis?" Alfie questioned.

I just nodded.

"And we are going to help her stop him. If he gets a hold of this necklace and the Evil Eye then we are all in some deep shit." Nina didn't exaggerate.

"There is no telling what powers me and Nina have together."

"You have powers? What sort of powers?" Amber asked.

I walked up to Fabian and tore off his shirt and the covers. There was a giant red swell in the middle of his chests, inching it's way close to his heart.

"Watch the door." Nina did as told. I took a deep breath and held out the Evil Eye. It began to glow green and it hit Fabian. Fabian rolled around and groaned in pain.

"You have to stay still!" I ordered opening my other hand Fabian froze. I apologized in my mind. When it was finally over I lowered both of my hands. The swell died down. Fabian jumped up to replace his torn shirt.

"We need to help her." Nina said.

"What makes you think?" Jerome asked. Everyone turned to him for those were his first words. "What makes you think that we are going to help you, or I'm going to help you for that matter? Why would I help someone you deceived me and used me?"

I was speechless, actually I wasn't. "What makes you think I want help from someone who lies, cheats, and isn't noble or honorable? Jerome, I may be here for help, but don't think for second I want it from you." I snapped and began to walk. "I'll deal with Anubis by myself." As I walked away I bumped into Nina, then slammed the door behind me.

Nina's POV

"We needed her help, she holds the key to stopping whatever is going on with God Anubis." I snapped.

"I'm not going to help someone I don't trust." Jerome threw his coffee away and left the room out of anger.

"Nina," Amber said, but I ignored her.

"Fabian, what do you think we do about this?" I asked.

"I think we should help, but if she doesn't want help then I'm not going to help her." Fabian shrugged.

"Nina," Amber tried again. I ignored her again.

"We need to help her before she actually gets ahold of the eye of Horus and does something shitty."

"Nina!" Amber shouted.

"What, what do you want Amber?" I asked annoyed.

"Your necklace." She pointed.

"What about it?" I asked looking down. She didn't have to say anything for me to realize what she was talking about. There on my chest where the necklace would lay, was nothing.

"Where did it go?" I asked no one in particular. I thought for a second.

"_I'll deal with Anubis by myself!" Samantha shouted before turning and bumping into me. _I slowed the moment in my head. _ I saw Samantha's hand, it reached to my chest. I looked closer in my mind. Her hand had grabbed the eye of Horus._

"Oh my god!" I said aloud.

"What, what is it?" Fabian asked me.

"I know where it is."

"Where?"

"Samantha, when she bumped into me she grabbed it. She's going to give it to Anubis." We ran out of the room. Jerome came out as well.

"What's all the commotion about?" He asked.

"Samantha is going to give the Evil Eye and the Eye of Anubis to the God Anubis." I informed. His eyes got wide in disbelief.

We both ran to her house. We heard a crash and tried to enter, but the door was locked, then we heard people yelling.

"Give me them!" We heard someone scream. It had to have been Anubis.

"Never, without either of these, your defenseless, you can't cause harm, I control you now. With the Evil Eye, the Eye of Horus, and your power, I'm the most powerful creature in this universe!" Samantha shouted.

"You won't ever use them against me! Now give it to me!" Anubis shouted. The house shook from his anger.

"I don't want this power, no one should have this power, especially not you!" Samantha yelled. The door opened and out ran Samantha followed by black smoke that must have been Anubis.

Samantha stopped in the middle of the street and held the Evil Eye above her head. She threw it down as it shattered into 3 pieces. She then held the Eye of Horus above her head.

"No!" I heard myself shout. Samantha didn't even pay any attention to me. She threw it down, almost in slow motion. The Eye of Horus blew into hundreds of pieces.

There was a cry from Anubis then he disappeared.

"How could you do that?" I yelled at Samantha who stood there innocently.

"I didn't do anything." She stated and threw the Eye of Horus at me. "Do you really think that if I smashed the eye of Horus that nothing would happen?"

"So you didn't smash any of the real amulets?" Fabian asked.

"No, I didn't smash the Eye of Horus." Samantha crossed her arms.

"Why did you smash the Evil Eye?" Jerome spoke up.

"If one of them is gone, the other is useless to Anubis." She groaned.

"Thank you." I said.

"You welcome. Now keep that safe, it was way too easy for me to jack that right off your neck." Samantha laughed.

"Okay." I laughed back.

"I think you guys need to go back to England, let's face it, you guys don't belong here in the Bahamas and there is no telling what's going to happen next with that here." Samantha pointed to the Eye of Horus. We all nodded in agreement. We then proceeded to the hotel, packed, and Samantha drove us to the airport. She stopped in front of the security. Jerome stopped with her. We all kept our distance, but kept in ear.

_Samantha's POV_

"I'm sorry, for everything." Jerome said.

"I'm sorry too." I apologized.

"I still love you." Jerome caught me off guard.

"Jerome, you live 16 hours away. We will see each other only every what, 20 years. You need to move on, we need to move on." I said, tearing up.

"I understand." Jerome looked at his feet. I placed a hand on his cheek. I leaned in, I placed a kiss on his lips and he immediately kissed back.

I quickly and sneakily put a note in his pocket.

"You better go, keep in touch." I said, a tear rolling down my face. He wiped it away, gave me a hug, and walked through the gate. I waved goodbye and began to cry. The love of my life was now gone.

**Jerome's POV**

I walked through the gate holding back me tears. I took my seat between Fabian and Nina.

I sat back.

"Are you going to be okay?" Nina asked. I just nodded. I reached in my pocket to get my I-pod only to pull out something I didn't expect to find. It was a piece of paper. Fabian and Nina watched as I opened it.

_Jerome,_

_I always remember the day we met, the day you asked me out, the day we first kissed, and the day you returned from England, but you need to move on with your life, if you live in the past you'll never be happy. Of course I'll always love you, but you know what they say, if you love something, let it free, if it's truly yours then it'll always find its way back. I guess if we are meant to be together we'll find a way._

_ Love, Samantha xoxo _

I folded up the note and put it in my pocket once more. Fabian put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry mate." I shrugged it off.

'See you soon Samantha.' I thought to myself with a grin.

**The end.**


End file.
